


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Series: Viennaverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: Based on a Best Friends Turned Lovers Prompt:“I know what you want.”“Stop.”“It’s me, isn’t it? Go on, sweetheart. Say it.”“Stop.”“Denying doesn’t help your case much. I can see it in how you look at me.”





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

Vienna panted, wiping the blood off her jaw. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

She had been chasing Jason for _months._ Ever since Dick came home covered in bruises saying that the Red Hood is **him.** And she had finally got him where she wanted him, or maybe, he had her. For the first few altercations, she had been convinced that Bruce and Dick were wrong. That he wasn’t _really_ trying to kill Tim. That he was still the boy she once loved. But now, pinned against the wall of the roof top access, with a potential concussion and a smarting jaw from when Jason _kicked her in the face and_ ** _smashed her head into the wall_ , **well, she wasn’t so sure. 

The fight hadn’t all been one-sided. The first thing she had done was shatter that stupid helmet, destroying the electronic filters that kept him protected from her compulsion. Not that he’d given her a chance to use it. Now though, with the lull in the fight she could have easily told him to stop, even with her sore voice, yet she didn’t. Her tongue felt wrapped up in knots. She had so many things she wanted to say, questions she wanted to ask, but all of a sudden she couldn’t find the words. 

Thankfully, she didn’t need to. He was already reaching up to take off his mask, looking up with eyes that were too green, and shooting her a devilish smirk. His hair was windswept from their high altitude, and his face was smudged with dirt and grime, but damn if he didn’t look handsome. She could even see where one of his dimples was starting to peak out, something she never thought she’d see again.

“Hey, Vi. _Missed me_?” 

God if she thought she was breathless before, she was downright suffocating now. If she didn’t already know she could breathe underwater, she might’ve feared she was drowning. The man in front of her was armed and dangerous, hell he had a gun in his right hand RIGHT NOW, but she couldn’t help but look at his eyes. Eyes that had been lifeless last time she’d seen them. 

He didn’t seem too disappointed in her silence, carrying on the conversation as if it didn’t matter. “It’s been a while I know… Who would’ve thought years could feel like only days?” With ever word he had been walking closer, and now, with not even a foot of space between them, he seemed like he finally _saw_ her. “What’s wrong, babygirl?” For a second, she actually though the concern was real, the way it dripped from his voice. But then his mouth twisted into a cruel smile, and she knew it was a lie. 

“ _ **You look like you’ve seen a ghost**._”

Finally, it was if he’d unlocked the chains around her vocal cords. But all she could say was one word. _Jason._ It was wrenched from her lungs lovelessly, like the last vestiges of water from a damp towel. It was a sad and pathetic thing, and it took with it all the strength she had left. 

His hand was gripping her cheek, and it was so _gentle._ She didn’t know what to think anymore. She hadn’t noticed when he’d done it but the gun had been holstered, and at some point his glove had been removed. It was the cool touch of his palm that she felt against her cheek. She knew these hands. Knew the way they gripped his pull-up bar when he was restless, but grounded. Knew the way they looked when he flipped the page, quietly reading the Count of Monte Cristo to her for the fifth time. Knew what they felt like when she trusted him to catch her and _he did_ , lifting her through the air as if she was weightless. Knew the way they held her hand. She said it again, though she didn’t know she could. It was stronger now, but no less distraught.

“Jason.”

His hand slid into her hair, his other hand coming up to cup her neck. His touch so gentle she knew it would’ve hurt less had he punched her in the face.

“I know what you want.” 

His eyes were on her lips.

“Stop.” 

This was wrong. He was a criminal now. He’d _killed_ people. **He had tried to kill Tim.** Tim, her little ray of sunshine, and he had hurt him, terribly. These hands that held her so gently were stained in blood. She shouldn’t be finding comfort in them anymore.

He pressed his forehead to hers.

“It’s me, isn’t it? Go on, sweetheart. Say it.” 

“ _Stop.”_

It didn’t have the strength behind it that it should have. It was too desperate. She was begging him not to make her remember what it was like loving him. She had spent all these years trying her absolute hardest to forget only to have it thrown back in her face. She didn’t want to remember the freedom and the joy they had for those few years. The summer nights, the cocoa and books by the fire place in winter, the way that Jason was so proud to order a pumpkin spice latte because he enjoyed being everything and nothing like what you expected him to be. She didn’t want to remember but now it was all she could think about. Mala giving him “the boyfriend test”. Their first date. Their first kiss. All of it was running through her mind and she couldn’t get it to stop.

His hands slid her mask off.

“Denying doesn’t help your case much. I can see it in how you look at me.” 

His voice had gone soft and low, losing the teasing tone he’d had before. It was intimate how closely they were pressed together. They shared every breath. Jason couldn’t seem to stop staring into her eyes, drinking her in. It was intense, and she couldn’t take it. She closed her eyes. She didn’t know what he had seen in them and it scared her. 

Suddenly he was kissing her. It was a tender thing. Just the soft press of lips; no force behind it. It was chaste and she was grateful because she didn’t know how much more she could stand. 

Tears stung her eyes but never fell; she finally understood. Things had changed, the boy she knew was dead, but this boy that stood before her, that had his eyes and had his dimples, his smirk and his smile; He still loved her, and she loved him.

Funny. She didn’t think she had any heart left to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have a tumblr now for my ocs, and I will be posting Vienna related content there as well. It's @viennaxmuses
> 
> Come talk to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, sayonara!


End file.
